Kendra Addison
Kendra Addison is a main character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Berrini Police Department's Laboratory Assistant. She appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of heiress Maggie Blake in Messy Ends (Case #54 of Berrini). Profile Hailing from Canberra, New South Wales, Australia, Kendra is the 22-year-old laboratory assistant of the Berrini Police Department who worked as a yoga teacher prior to her tenure in the department. She is a short, medium-sized woman who has fair skin, medium bobbed red hair, brown eyes, and a beauty mark by her nose. She normally sports a black shirt under a white lab coat with a blue box labeled "Forensics" on her right breast. Other than that, Kendra wears a healing stone necklace. Kendra is known to be a meditative and an easily distracted person. She also tends to be sarcastically funny, prodding at her fellow teammates, especially her lab partner, Edward. Kendra enjoys yoga, posting on social media and candle making. However she has a weakness for scented perfumes. It is also known that her favourite food is hot dogs and her favourite animal is a kangaroo. Analyses As the Lab Assistant of the Berrini Police Department, Kendra has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses assigned to her by Edward, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Kendra performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Fight or Flight *Bloody Fingers (15:00:00) Case #2: A Fallen Star *Green Substance (12:00:00) Case #3: The Naughty Truth *Red Flakes (15:00:00) Case #4: Night of the Freezing Sun *Fibers (09:00:00) *Strange Substance (15:00:00) Case #5: Blinding Year *Sweat (15:00:00) Case #6: Man Under the Red Hood *Yellow Substance (12:00:00) *Clear Liquid (15:00:00) Case #7: Bathing in Red *Flaky Bits (12:00:00) *Damaged Fibers (15:00:00) Case #8: Crack a Skull *Blood (15:00:00) *Muddy Substance (09:00:00) Case #9: Insanity of the Woods *Bloodstained Fuzz (15:00:00) *Woylies (09:00:00) Case #10: Train Ride to Death Town *Bloody Pieces (12:00:00) *Fibers (12:00:00) *Sticky Substance (03:00:00) Case #11: Secrets to be Withheld *Blackened Blood (09:00:00) Case #12: The Last Prey *Baby Pacifier (09:00:00) *Blackened Blood (09:00:00) Case #13: Blast of the Cannon *Chisel (15:00:00) Case #14: The Storm of Evil *Burned Skin (15:00:00) *Blood Sample (06:00:00) Case #15: An Unearthly Murder! *Burnt Flakes (15:00:00) Case #16: Wedding Crasher *Blood (15:00:00) *Strange Dust (06:00:00) Case #17: Bloody Painting *Bloodstained Badge (12:00:00) *Victim's Glasses (15:00:00) Case #18: Corrupted Minds *Bloody Rock (09:00:00) *Thin Fibers (15:00:00) Case #19: False Sufferings *White Goo (15:00:00) Case #20: When Greed Pins You to Death *Hairs (12:00:00) *Victim's Glasses (15:00:00) Case #21: Eye See You Dying *Pink Fluff (09:00:00) *Bloodstained Chain (09:00:00) Case #22: Alcoholic Demise *Bloody Lighter (12:00:00) *Bottle of Rum (15:00:00) Case #23: More Dangerous Than Secrets *White Dust (15:00: 00) Case #24: Pulled In! *Chains (06:00:00) *Green Dust (09:00:00) Case #25: Moonlight over Mischievous Acts *Frayed Rope (15:00:00) Case #26: Footage of the Doom *Blood (12:00:00) *Cactus Pricks (09:00:00) Case #27: When You Fly Free *Escargot Can (12:00:00) Case #28: Don't Hang the Evil *Golden Nugget (09:00:00) *Torn Fibers (15:00:00) Case #30: When the Greed Kills You *Cracked Trophy (06:00:00) Case #31: If You Cry, I Scream *Dirt Sample (12:00:00) *Strange Stone (15:00:00) Case #32: Place of Unheard Voices *Medical Bottle (12:00:00) *Metallic Piece (09:00:00) *Purple Flakes (15:00:00) Case #33: Demonic Friendship *Iced Tea Sample (12:00:00) *Whitener Bottle (09:00:00) Case #34: In the Tunnel of Danger *Bloody Tickets (12:00:00) Case #35: Blurry Lines *Torn Fibers (15:00:00) Case #36: The Last Howl *Victim's Glasses (12:00:00) *Blood Sample (09:00:00) Case #37: In the Snowy North, Eh? *Strange Stone (15:00:00) Case #38: To Score with the Puck *Elvira's Necklace (12:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) Case #39: The Evil In Me *Strange Flakes (09:00:00) *Blue Flakes (15:00:00) Case #40: Secrets Never Told *Colored Grease (03:00:00) *Victim's Brooch (09:00:00) Case #41: In the Danger of the Woods *Torn Fibers (09:00:00) *Drug Bags (06:00:00) *Cedar Syrup Bottle (03:00:00) Case #42: Beautifully Horrible *Empty Donut Box (12:00:00) *Strange Substance (06:00:00) Case #43: Olden Times *Victim's Armor Piece (15:00:00) Case #44: Famous and Overboard *Restored Trophy (12:00:00) *Analyze Hairs (15:00:00) *Moldy Food (03:00:00) Case #45: Cheers to the Wild West *Bloodstained Tag (15:00:00) Case #46: Never Scream Wolf *Bloodstained Package (09:00:00) *Bloodstained Mask (09:00:00) Case #47: A Flash of Life *Bloody Metal (15:00:00) Case #48: Written in Black and White *Broken Vase (09:00:00) *Cracked Necklace (15:00:00) Case #49: The Nightmares Begin... *Blood Sample (12:00:00) *Bloodstained Fibers (09:00:00) Case #50: The World Forged in Fire *Broken Chair (12:00:00) *Blood Sample (15:00:00) Case #51: In the Watery Deeps *Hairs (15:00:00) Case #52: Trapped in Memories * Case Appearances Category:Main Characters (Berrini) Category:Characters (Berrini) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Berrini) Category:Suspects (Berrini)